What not to touch in the past and future
by Miko in training
Summary: Cadie, the Doctor and Rose travel back to Cadie's past and find out a few things. But as they try to cheer Cadie up they find themselves in trouble again. What are our Time Lords to do.


**MUST READ BEFORE STORY~ this is a tribute to all those people lost on 9/11/01. This did not truly happen to me but it is a look through the eyes of those that lost their loved ones and watched as the world came crashing down on America on that day, and how we came to rise above it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Doctor who, if I did Rose would have stayed in the same universe as the Doctor. I do own Cadie and any mention of her life.**

**Chapter One: Remembering.**

"Rose." Was the only word that left the Time Lords lips before a bright light filled the room.

The room was filled with a bright, blinding light while Rose stood in the middle of it. The light seemed to be radiating off of her while she spoke to them. "I am the bad wolf, over the past years of my life I have realized that I was never meant to be human. And with the last of my energy I will right this wrong and be reborn." The light quickly intensified as the Doctor yelled something that no one heard. Then, it was gone.

Rose stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and the light flowing back into her. As she stood there for a moment she swayed and as her body went to hit the ground the Doctor caught her and laid her back down on the bed.

Once he was sure the she was breathing he ran to do some tests. Cadie quickly helped him by retrieving any supplies that he needed or checking on Rose while he went to retrieve something from another room.

Finally after what felt like hours, the Doctor got the final results, but what he found out shocked him to the point of sliding to the ground in tears. Happy tears that would forever give him reason to live.

"Doctor, what does it say? Is Rose going to be alright?" Cadie asked walking over to him.

He looked up to her shocked for a moment before righting himself and smiling at her. "She's brilliant. What we just saw, was Rose transforming into a Time Lady. She has two hearts!" He said excitedly.

As the Doctor picked Cadie up and spun her around in happiness, a soft groan came from the table that Rose was laying on. Her eyes fluttered open and she managed to say one word before her vision started to blur. "Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped his spinning and blacked Cadie down before running over to Rose and smiling down at her in pure joy. "Your alright Rose, take it easy for a bit and you will be just fine.

Rose smiled up at the Doctor before closing her eyes again and falling asleep. Everything would be explained in the morning.

~A few days later in the void~

"So you're saying that now I'm a Time Lady and that I will live as long as you do?" Rose asked the Doctor as he messed with a few of the controls on the TARDIS engine. Cadie was sitting next to her on the captain's seat just listening to everything that had happened.

"That's pretty much it." Doctor said as he put in the last of the coordinates.

"So where are we going now?" Cadie asked wanting to change the subject. They had been explaining the same thing for the past two days and it was time for a new topic.

"Well I thought we could take you home for a bit. Your parents must be missing you." Doctor said smiling at Cadie for a moment. He didn't miss the sad expression that crossed her face when he mentioned taking her home.

"Great." She said with a happy voice but her expression was completely false.

"What's Wrong?" Rose asked turning to the girl beside her. But before Cadie could answer the TARDIS shook and sent them through time.

The Doctor tried to keep the ship steady as they were thrown through time and landed with a loud thud.

"Well might as well face the music." Cadie said as she stepped to the door with Rose and the Doctor right behind her.

When they stepped outside it was a sunny morning as the wind blew over the river separating New York from New Jersey, were they stood, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"What a beautiful day." Rose said aloud as she checked out New York City. "What day is it?"

The Doctor looked at his watch for a moment before shaking it a moment and looking over at Cadie who was standing still. She didn't blink, flinch or seem to breathe. Her eyes were focused across the river. There, in front of them was, to Cadie, an _impossible_ sight. Across the river were the Twin Towers.

"It's September 11th, 2001." He said slowly. Watching Cadie as if waiting for her to say something, anything.

"What time is it?" Cadie asked quietly. The Doctor heard her, but he didn't know if he should tell her. It was silent for far too long so Cadie spoke again, never taking her eyes off the structures in front of her. "What Time Is It?" She nearly yelled.

With a sigh the Doctor responded. "8:47." Rose looked confused for a moment.

"Why is the time and Day so important?" Rose asked. She would have been about 13 or 14 at this time back in the UK.

Cadie was about to respond when a thundering sound cut through the silence of the day. Turning their sights to the sky they say a commercial jet plane fly straight into the North Tower. Rose was Shocked beyond belief. A hand flew to her mouth as if to stifle any sound that would pass her lips.

Cadie was holding onto a railing in front of her as she watched the smoke and fire blaze into the sky. They could hear screams coming from the people on the street behind them but they paid them no mind. Cadie was the one to react. She ran.

The Doctor quickly grabbed her and stopped her before she got too far down the street. "You can't do anything, I'm sorry." He held her tight as she flailed her arms trying to get away from him.

"Let me go! I have to stop him!" She screamed as she tried everything to stop her from getting out of his arms.

"Stop who?" Rose asked walking up to her. She had to calm her down or she was going to cause people and herself harm.

"I… I HAVE to stop him." Tears poured down her face as she spoke. "He… he can't leave me again." She sobbed, "Not again."

The Doctor picked her up and carried her back into the TARDIS. Rose closed the door just as the second plane hit the South Tower, sending it into flames.

Doctor Quickly put her on the Captain's seat and launched them back into the void. He turned around only to see Cadie running up the stairs to her room. He wanted answers but he figured that it was better to let her calm down first and then get the answers he needed. In the mean time he and Rose can talk about her new status and what being a Time Lady is all about.

~Later~

Cadie stepped outside of her room after just finished whipping the tears from her face and composing herself again. She knew the Doctor would want answers but she just wasn't ready to talk about it. To see her life repeat itself and still not able to stop it brought back so many memories that she wasn't able to handle it.

She made her way through the many hallways making sure to keep out of site of the Doctor and Rose. Finally after passing through many hallways and hundreds of doors she came to the music room. It had many different kinds of instruments that she had never seen before and only a handful that she has.

Going over to the guitar she picked it up and started checking if it was in tone, which it was. She strummed a few cords before she started singing.

**It was only just the other day,**

**When all this felt so real, **

**Like nothing could go wrong,**

**It was like a never ending dream,**

**Like nothing ever changed,**

**For so long…**

**But now you've gone away,**

**And I've tried turning the page,**

**And it's just not the same,**

**But I'm breathing in,**

**And I'm breathing out,**

**I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound,**

**Though I'm breathing in,**

**I can't think about,**

**Another, another me, another now,**

The Doctor and Rose walk by the room about to go talk to Cadie when they hear singing coming from inside. Curious, they peak in to find Cadie singing and playing the Guitar. Her eyes were closed as if she was remembering something, or someone.

**Where do I go from here,**

**I've never felt so strange,**

**I've never felt so torn,**

**Cause ever since you came my way,**

**I learned to live by you,**

**And now I'm on my own,**

**I know, I need some time,**

**To leave all this behind,**

'**Cause I'm still hanging on,**

**But I'm breathing in,**

**And I'm breathing out,**

**I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound,**

**Though I'm breathing in,**

**I can't think about,**

**Another you, another me, another now,**

**I'm sitting here, all alone,**

**Don't wanna move, nowhere to go,**

'**Cause nothings real, I just wanna hide,**

'**Cause you're not here,**

**But I'm breathing in,**

**And I'm breathing out,**

**I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound,**

**I'm breathing in,**

**And I'm breathing out,**

**I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound,**

**Though I'm breathing in,**

**I can't think about,**

**Another you, another me, another now,**

**Oohh, Whoooaa,**

**Another you,**

**Another me,**

**Another now.**

Cadie just sat there for a while, head lowered as if she was lost in her memories. But not wanting to be sitting there all day, the Doctor stepped inside slowly, not wanting to startle the poor girl.

"That was lovely. You sound brilliant." He said trying to say it softly to get her attention.

"I wrote that song for my dad. After the twin towers fell. He…" she paused as she held back a sob. "He was the only family I had. All I have left is his helmet and a picture of us on my 12th birthday." She paused as she let this new information sink into their heads, which wasn't long.

"So you're an orphan, or rather you were till you turned 18. Is that right?" Rose asked walking over to them.

"Yeah." It was silent for a long time till the doctor shot up and grinned at them.

"I know what we need." He said enthusiastically, "How does a trip to Brutona sound?"

A smile came to the girl's faces, a new adventure was just what the doctor ordered, if you would pardon the pun.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, and if you question I know nothing about this event. I know people that had loved ones inside. So don't tell me I know shit! Okay… that's it. Next one will be up soon.**


End file.
